Justice League
The Justice League (ジャスティス・リーグ, Jasutisu Rīgu), or fully named as The Justice League of America (ジャスティス・リーグ・オブ・アメリカ, Jasutisu Rīgu Obu Amerika), abbreviated in JLA, is an organization in the DC series. It is an organizational strike team comprised of the world's most powerful and most influential super heroes. Inspired by the legacy of the Justice Society of America, the team is dedicated to fighting crime, injustice and protecting the Earth from destructive forces. Considered Earth's first public line of defense against terrestrial and extra-terrestrial, inter-dimensional and supernatural threats, the team's reputation has grown over the years to be now considered the pinnacle of heroic potential, with the organization serving as a public example for the rest of the heroic community to aim for. "I once thought I could protect the world by myself. But I was wrong. Working together, we saved the planet. And I believe that if we stay together, as a team, we would be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice." "What, like a bunch of Super-Friends?" "More like a Justice League." :—Superman and Flash. Known members of Justice League Known members include: * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Princes Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Cody Stark/Iron Machine * Barry Allen/Flash * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Ray Palmer/Atom * Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning * Jack Ryder/Creeper * Billy Batson/Shazam * Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Dinah Lance/Black Canary * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter * Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna * Katar Hol/Hawkman * Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman * Kara Zor-El/Supergirl * Alec Holland/Swamp Thing * Mari McCabe/Vixen Reserve Members * Ace Jones/Jack 10 * Dawnstar * Val Armorr/Karate Kid Former Members * Olivia Dawson/All-Star * Roy Harper/Speedy/Red Arrow/Arsenal * Theodore Kord/Blue Beetle * Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * Lobo * Long Shadow Impersonators Wannabes Affiliated Allies * Amazons of Themyscira * Autobots * Bat Family * Birds of Prey * Blue Lantern Corps * Flash Family * Green Lantern Corps * Justice Society * New Gods of New Genesis * New Heroes and New Villains * Outsiders * Project CADMUS * S.T.A.R. Labs * Sentinels of Magic * Steve Trevor * Team Superman * Teen Titans * Young Justice ???? Gallery Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also External links * Justice League of America Wikipedia * Justice League of America DC Database Notes & Trivia * One of the team's earliest battle was when Happy Harbor was invaded by Starro the Conquerer. When Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter found that Happy Harbor resident Lucas "Snapper" Carr was not taken over by Starro due to the lime solution that was spread on his lawn, the group easily defeated the alien. As thanks, Snapper was made an honorary member of the team and would accompany them on many other adventures. * The Phantom Stranger actually officially joined the JLA just before the "Satellite Era". Although his active status is hardly noticeable as the Stranger mostly appeared at events of a cosmic nature. * Villains like Doctor Destiny and Brainwave who could easily discover the League's identities failed to do so, not because they didn't think of it, but because the League erased their memories when they did discover it. * While appearing as a benign benefactor, Maxwell Lord's motivations to fund the JLI was actually due to fearing the growing influence metahumans had on society. As an executive businessman, Lord initiated a plan to undermine the Justice League and make it ineffectual. While the JLI eventually splintered the Justice League returned and Lord ultimately failed in his endeavor. Secretly assuming control of the covert government agency Checkmate, Maxwell intended to next create an anti-metahuman contingency plan that resulted in the OMAC Project. * Justice League Antarctica was a branch of Justice League America and Justice League Europe. Made up of former members of the Injustice League, Maxwell Lord felt that it would be prudent to keep an eye on these inept characters and so invited them to join an Antarctica branch of the Justice League. Some time later, Maxwell Lord reviewed their case files and decided that the Justice League Antarctica branch served no true purpose, and disbanded them. Several of the team members remained on the JL roster as reservists. * Years after the dissolution of Justice League International, Maxwell Lord attempts to put together a new team called the Super Buddies. This team featured Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Captain Atom, Elongated Man, Fire, Mary Marvel and Sue Dibny but were very short-lived due to their incompetence. * There exists an infamous moment between Guy Gardner and the Batman when Guy frequently challenged the hero for authority of the Justice League International group based solely on his ego and machismo. The tension climaxed with Guy challenging the Batman to a fight and the vigilante knocks him out with a single hit to the face. Dubbed the "One Punch!" incident, Black Canary immediately took a photo of Guy's unconscious body and faxed the incident to the rest of the hero community. Since then, the One Punch! incident has been frequently referred to particularly when the Batman becomes involved with a Green Lantern. * One of the Martian Manhunter's most essential roles in the Justice League, due to his keen intellect, strategic mind and psychic powers, is to serve as a kind of switchboard operator; keeping the other members of the League in mental communication through him to coordinate strategies and maneuvers during battle. He also often serves as dispatcher, choosing members of the League and teleporting them to where they're needed as the situation demands. Category:Justice League